


Joining the Royal Council

by Spectre058



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: After a raid on an Imperial supply depot, Denara gets the idea fucking her commander to blow off some post mission energy, only to find him already engaged with Princess Leia, the hero of the rebellion. Should she stay and watch? Or leave them to it. Or maybe she should see if they want a third...
Kudos: 3





	Joining the Royal Council

Denara hauled the crate up off the U-Wing’s deck, turning to drop it onto the repulsor sled and steal a sidelong look at Commander Prelan as she did. Her squad leader was packing up his own gear and shutting down the ship. His armor had taken a hit when he’d pushed another Commando out of the way of fire so he’d taken it off once they were on the ship. Her eyes traveled unbidden to the swell of muscles on his bare arm and she had to bite her lip to keep from growling in appreciation. She’d have to see if she could get his attention once they’d offloaded the rest of these supplies. As if he’d sensed her eyes on him, Prelan straightened and looked back at her, offering her a nod and encouraging smile. She smiled back and quickly returned to her cart, loading the rest of the supplies they’d liberated from an Imperial garrison on Antelos VII. Once she had them loaded, she turned the sled to the door and shot Prelan one more look before pushing it down the ramp. And almost directly into Princess Leia.

The princess took a pair of quick steps backwards to avoid getting clipped. “Oh.” Denara gasped. “I’m so sorry, highness. I don’t know what I was -”

“It’s fine.” Leia gave her an encouraging smile. “I should have been looking where I was going. Carry on, Soldier.”

Denara snapped off a quick salute and resumed pushing the sledge down the ramp. Behind her she heard Leia greeting Prelan.

“Welcome back, Commander. It looks like your raid was successful?” 

“Yes, highness. We got in and out before the Star Destroyers were able to jump in. They were a little more prepared than we expected them to be though, and I’d like to discuss a few additional resources with you we could use from today’s haul.”

“Of course. Let’s find somewhere less in the way where we can talk.”

Denara shot one last look over her shoulder to see the two of them step off the ramp and head deeper into the base. She gave Prelan’s ass one last speculative glance before he disappeared behind a crate, then returned to her own work. The quartermaster, Leia’s aid Winter, accepted the crates with a nod of thanks, asking Denara a few questions about what she’d brought before releasing her to finally take her leave. Denara dithered for a few moments unsure of what to do with herself. She could hit the mess, but she wasn’t all that hungry yet, and she was still too keyed up to get some sack time. Screw it. Maybe Prelan was done with his meeting with the Princess and she could talk him into helping her burn off some of this energy. Filled with a new resolve, she set off in the direction she’d seen him heading.

Her path took her into a towering maze of crates. She was just passing a box of replacement X-Wing hyperdrive motivators when she caught the sound of low, breathy moans. Slowing her pace and crouching down a bit she slunk forward until she could peak around the edge of the crate. Her breath caught in her chest. Prelan had Princess Leia pressed up against a spare repulser sledge, one hand pushed up under her vest and the other wrapped around her hips as he kissed her. Leia’s arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, both of them totally absorbed in each other. Denara knew she should leave, knew she should fade away and forget she ever saw anything. She should. She didn’t.

Instead the sight filled her with a guilty heat that mingled with the lazily smouldering lust that had brought her looking for Prelan in the first place. Both heats fed off each other, and she found her fingers brushing lightly over one braintail. Togruta braintails weren’t quite as sensitive as Twi-leks’ lekku, but the soft touch still sent tingling pleasure racing through her. If she was caught, it would be easier to explain that than the much more intense pleasure she wanted to indulge in. She could control herself. She wouldn’t sink so low as to actually finger herself while spying on her commander and one of the heroes of the Rebellion kissing. Except, they weren’t just kissing anymore. 

Getting his hands under Leia’s arms Prelan hauled her up off her feet and onto the repulse sledge. Leia went with it, propping herself up on her elbows and closing her eyes as Prelan tugged her pants off. Two things registered to Denara then. First: The princess wasn’t wearing anything under her pants. Second, Leia had a really cute pussy. Her cheeks flushed an even deeper purple and she again considered retreating. Instead, she gave into temptation, slipping her free hand into her own pants as Prelans knelt to press his face between Leia’s legs. 

She didn’t have a great view of just what her commander was doing, but it was clear from Leia’s expression that he was very skilled. Her pussy burned, her folds wet and sticky to the touch and her flingers slipped inside without issue. Constricted by her pants it wasn’t the best angle, but that didn’t stop her giving herself the very best finger fucking she could manage, grinding her palm against her clit with each rocking move of her fingers. It wasn’t enough, like trying to extinguish an inferno with a sippy cup. She needed more. Leia’s hips bucked, a sharp moan floating over to her, reminding her just what she wasn’t getting. Gritting her teeth she grabbed her braintail harder, no longer caring about being subtle as she jerked the sensitive brain tail off with the same determination she’d use on a Barabel cock. Anybody who caught her would know exactly what she was doing but she was way past caring now. Pleasure swelled, still feeling insificent in the face of her roaring need but mounting. 

Leia’s moans were coming faster now, the roll of her hips a constant thing as she ground her pussy against Prelan’s face. She had her hands on the back of his head, pale fingers standing out against his short cropped dark hair. Each moan hit Denara like a physical blow, rushing through her, feeding the fire. Her fingers worked faster, hooking to drag along the top of her pussy, pressing hard into her g-spot. Pleasure built, stacking with each moan and stroke of her hand. Her breaths were coming just as fast as Leia’s now, short, eager gasps that hardly seemed to bring in enough air. It took what felt like forever for her mounting pleasure to rise above her burning need, teerting above that inferno, threatening to drop her into it with the slightest of provocation. Her eyes flicked one more time to Leia’s face and the look of impending bliss was all it took to push Denara over the edge. 

Reason and self control abandoned her as the tower wave of pleasure crashed down onto the fire, drowning and scorching her at the same time. She was tossed about in that wave, helpless to resist it and before she could stop it, the pressure surged through her to burst from her lips. “Prelan!”

Her exclamation was echoed by another voice. Princess Leia also moaned her lover’s name, and both voices seemed to cancel out all other noise in the area, cutting through the clamor of their pleasure and need in a single moment of perfect clarity. Leia’s eyes sprang open and she looked over Prelan’s head still between her legs and directly into Denara’s.

For a few seconds Denara just stared at Leia, completely exposed under the princess’s interrogating gaze. For a moment she considered running, just yanking her hand up out of her pants and bolting for it. There were speeder bikes in the hanger. She could be out of the base and deep into the forest before anybody could stop her. Her legs tensed to do just that when Leia spoke. “Trooper, would you please come here, there’s something I need your assistance with.”

From the way she spoke, the average listener would never have imagined she’d just been caught with a subordinate’s face between her legs, but Denara thought she detected a slight tremble behind her politicians control. But there was also the clear note of command, and before she could think about it, Denera had stepped around the boxes and into their little hide away. “Um, yes, Princess?” 

Prelan jumped at her voice, clearly shocked she was there, and tried to scramble away from Leia and cover her up at the same time. “Corporal Denara, what are you? This isn’t what it looks… I mean, what do you think -”

“Shhh…” Leia chided him, halting his retreat with her hand on his head as she sat up. “Corporal Denara was it?” She didn’t close her legs. If she cared that her glistening pussy was on clear display she made no indication of it. Her eyes flicked down to the gooey sheen dripping slowly off Denara’s fingers. “I take it you enjoyed the show.” 

It wasn’t a question. Denara nodded, trying to suppress the wave of panic threatening to overwhelm her. 

“Good. Because now it’s you’re going to help me return the favor. Commander Prelan here has a truly impressive cock, and I was just thinking I could use some help making sure he got a suitable reward for all his hard work. Looks to me like you just volunteered. Didn’t you?”

“Y-yes, highness.” Her voice broke as realization broke that not only was she not about to be expelled from the Rebellion, but that she’d actually get the chance to join in on exactly the kind of fun she’d come in search of. With that realization she was finally able to place the tremble in Leia’s voice. It was excitement. A realization that her sudden smile a moment later confirmed. Slipping a leg over Prelan’s head she slid off the hoversled and onto the temple floor, extending her arms to Denara. The Togruta took the invitation, letting Leia pull her into a deep kiss that banished the last of Denara’s fluttering fear. Leia tasted sweet, soft lips parting to run her tongue over Denara’s. Her hands slid up over Denara’s belly, sending shivers through her as she brushed against her brain tails on her way to fondle her tits. Two more hands joined Leia’s in exploring her chest, coming from behind as Prelan pressed his chest against her back. Together they fondled Denara, Leia breaking the kiss so she could turn her head and kiss her Commander. His lips still tasted like Leia’s cum, the tart taste sending a fresh thrill through Denara. 

Her entire body felt like it was on fire now, the whiplash from pleasure, to panic and back to pleasure leaving her lightheaded and foggy as the lovers worked her over. Part of her recognized that clothes were starting to come off, her own and theirs, mostly because she recognized the more intense sensations of skin on skin as Leia continued to grope her. Her own hands were on the princess too now, exploring her curves with almost dreamlike fluidity. She didn’t resist when Leia guided them both down to their knees, only resurfacing when something new intruded between their kisses. 

Leia had been right! The cock the pushed it’s way between them must have been one of the largest Denara had ever seen, it’s bulbous head quivering centimeters from her face and already glistening with precum. That cum looked so delicious that she couldn’t help herself, she licked his head, shivering in delight as she tasted it. It WAS delicious. She licked him again, and again, finally breaking through the fog of pleasure as she focused on his cock. Leia was working just as eagerly on the other side, their tongues meeting around his head. It was a bit of stretch, but they made it work, making out with his cock as much as with each other. Prelan groaned as they did, resting his hands on both of their heads. 

The touch of his fingers against her montrals almost made Denara cum right there. This was just so much more than she’d expected to get even if she had talked Prelan into fucking her. Fresh heat swelled in her pussy, dripping to the floor beneath her as she pushed Leia gently out of the way to suck Prelan fully into her mouth. Leia gave way for her, shifting her attention further down his shaft to give Denara room to work. She appreciated that. Togruta teeth were sharper than human, and Prelan was big enough she had to be extra careful of them as she took him deeper. She almost lost that struggle when Leia took hold of one of her braintails, pulling it up to wrap around the base of his cock, using the sensitive appendage like a sleeve as she jerked him off. The sudden wash of sensation from that action made her moan, pushing her even closer to climax. Drool leaked out of the corner of her lips as she bobbed her head, sucking and licking as she gave herself to the moment. She slipped deeper, eager to see how far she could take him. His cock seemed to go on forever, pushing into her throat, then further, making her gag. She suppressed that reflex ruthlessly, choking herself on his cock for almost a full five count before finally pulling back to a depth she could handle, leaving more than half his cock coated in drool. Drool Leia quickly put to good use, releasing Denara’s brain tail to jerk him off with her own hands.

Leia gave her some time to enjoy herself before working her own way up his shaft to take her own turn. Denara gave way only a little begrudgingly, swapping her own attention down between his legs to the heavy balls hanging there just begging to be worshiped. And worship she did, burying her face in them, licking, kissing, sucking and fondling them without a shred of restraint or embarrassment. His musk was heavy down there, the heady scent of sweat and more making her mouth water almost as much as it had with his cock down her throat. She was just about to try sucking both balls into her mouth at once when Leia tugged on her arm. Pulled out of her revory she noticed the way Prelan had fallen back against the hover sledge, using it to brace himself as he groaned and strained, clearly about to burst.

Denara made it just in time. With a muffled growl Prelan came, an eruption of cum bursting into Leia’s mouth. The princess took as much as she could before pulling back, gasping through a mouthful of creamy jizz while even more of it sprayed out across her tits. Denara was right there though, pushing herself in the way of the torrent, mouth open and eager to gulp down as much as she could. She got a lot of it, but not all. More of the heavy load splashed over her chin, thick bands running down her chin and between her heavy tits, pearly liquid standing out brightly against her purple skin. His hands clenched as he came, squeezing Denara’s montral in convulsive reaction to his own release. A white hot spike of pleasure shot through her from the grip, popping the swelling balloon of her own pleasure and sending her moaning into her second climax of the day, narrowly avoiding choking on the cum she’d been swallowing. Coughing and gulping in air she fell backwards onto her ass, eyes going unfocused for a moment as she tried to cope with it all. 

She’d gone looking for a quick fuck with a hot fellow soldier as a way to burn off the rehments of her post battle jitters. What she’d gotten instead was one of the most intense sexual encounters she’d ever had, and she hadn’t even been properly fucked yet. As the climax started to fade and her vision clear, she really hoped that was coming up soon. If it wasn’t, she might not be able to last until it was. She blinked her eyes clear to find Leia right there waiting for her, cum still glistening on her lips as she leaned in for a fresh kiss.

  
Taking their little party to Prelan’s quarters in the base, the three of them were able to slow things down a little. After their frantic beginnings behind the cargo boxes, the more relaxed pace suited Denara fine. The purple Togrutan commando was still trying to wrap her braintails around the idea not only was her commander sleeping with Princess Leia, but now so was she. Not that Leia was currently involved in what was going on. The first few minutes in the room had been a languidly chaotic Leia had sat herself down on the couch and suggested Prelan to show Denara a good time. Despite Denara’s spying on them at the beginning, Leia had been nothing but gracious and caring, and Denara found herself falling hard for the woman. Everybody in the rebellion knew the story of Princess Leia, and all of them loved her to some degree. She doubted though that very many of them had loved her quiet as literally as this though.

Prelan took Leia’s suggestion seriously, guiding Denara over to a Dejerik table, helping her up onto it’s circular game board. As soon as she was seated he pressed forward, his lips hot against hers. Her legs wrapped around his hips, pulling his close enough she could feel the hardness of his cock rubbing against her clit. For a few moments that was all she felt, grinding her hips against his while their mouths did most of the work. Sitting back on the couch, Leia’s shameless moan of pleasure cheered them on. The princess hadn’t wasted any time in making herself comfortable, and as they kissed her fingers mimicked the movements of their hips against her own clit. The slow grind of his cock on Denara’s clit was an exquisite torture, pleasure that came so close to sastifying the burning need threatening to consume her but didn’t quite get there. Instead it stoked the fires, it’s failure to satisfy leaving her even more desperate for something to reach that pinnacle that she felt like she was going to burst from the need.

Prelan must have felt it too, because a moment before she said screw it and shoved herself down on his dick he rocked his hips back, lined the tip of his cock up and slammed it home inside her. Breath exploded from her lips in a sudden gasp of pleasure that soon became a rolling series of breathy cries as his hips started to churn. He didn’t wait to work up to speed either, jumping straight into a rapid pace that left her gasping for air as she tried to get a handle on the sudden switch. It didn’t take her long, but it took long enough. Pleasure slammed through before she was ready for it, blowing past her self control and straight into her animal brain, setting off a shuddering climax that had her clutching Prelan to her chest in pure reflex. He didn’t stop as she came, hips pumping all the way through, his kiss cutting off her moans.

The constant fucking didn’t give her the chance to come down from her high, pleasure and pressure building towards the next climax before the first had even finished. Clawing her way through the pleasure Denara regained control of her body. The version of her who emerged in the pilot seat was different from the woman who’d spied on her commander and her princess a subjective lifetime ago. No, the woman who emerged from that climax was a leaner, more primal Denara. She could feel every place Prelan’s body touched hers, especially the grind of his chest against her lekku. It felt fantastic. With a growl, she shoved herself forward, pressing even more firmly against him and throwing her hips against his, meeting his thrusts. Together they fucked through two more climaxes. Each one chipped off another piece of Denara’s mind, shoving her further and further into the feral lust of the moment. As the third orgasm ripped through her, she greeted it with a howl, throwing her head back and letting it all out in a protracted burst of animal sound that seemed to echo around the room for a few moments. From her place on the couch, Leia let out a purr of absolute desire. “Yes! By the force I can’t wait to get a taste of that.”

“Then don’t,” Prelan said, his voice husky and lower than usual. He pulled Denara to him, hauling her bodily off the table and took a few steps back, still holding her his chest. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and she didn’t slow the eager roll of her hips against his. Looking over his shoulder at Leia he growled. “Get on the table.”

Leia didn’t waste time asking for an explanation, scurrying off the couch to take Denara’s spot on the game board. As soon as she was in place Prelan released his hold on Denara. A twist of his hips broke the lock her legs had on his waist and she started to fall. He caught her, turning her as she fell, pointing her towards the table and Leia. Denara got her feet under her and a firm hand on the back of her head told her where Prelan wanted her: directly between Leia’s legs. She didn’t hesitate. Leia moaned, head falling back as Denara’s eager tongue darted into her pussy. Pleasure swelled immediately, building on the fondation she’d laid fingering herself while she watched Prelan fuck Denara. Leia let it, completely unconcerned with holding anything back. Every few seconds the pressure spiked as Prelan fucked Denara from behind, driving her face deeper between Leia’s legs. And putting her lekku into perfect grabbing range for the reclining princess. 

On instinct Leia reached out and grabbed both of the sensitive horns. The reaction was immediate. Denara stiffened for second, and her desperate moan reverberated through Leia’s pussy. Then the commando threw herself even harder into fucking her princess. Her mouth shifted up to Leia’s clit, worship the sensitive nub with kisses while she brought a hand up to finger Leia’s dripping cunt. It was Leia’s to gasp in pleasure. She started stroking the horns, treating them ass if they were a pair of dicks she wanted to tease. They practically were, and Denara shuddered in abject pleasure. Behind her, Prelan was close, self control strained to the breaking point by watching the two women almost as much as by the tight pussy squeezing him with every thrust. He had only a handful of thrusts left, and he made each of them count, giving her all he had, hips slamming against her ass with short, brutal strokes that hammered his cock deep with each impact. 

It was impossible to tell who broke first, it all happened too fast. One moment all three of them were caught in the swell of their own pleasure, its magnitude amplified by the pleasure of the others until they could no longer stand it. A moment later they were moaning, gasping out their climaxes in near unison. Leia screamed, pussy gushing cum around Denara’s fingers. Denara didn’t get the chance to scream, her climax catching her in a moment when her mouth was completely engaged sucking Leia’s clit, and the hands on her head didn’t let her up as the orgasm ran its course. Prelan groaned, overwhelmed by the pressure of her pussy clamping down on him, and he released his load directly into that greedy pussy. For a few glorious moments they all rode that high, all three of them caught in the grip of orgasm. And then it passed, leaving them panting in its wake, momentarily satiated and drained.

That satiation didn’t last long. With a fresh growl Denara started to roll her hips again, fucking herself on Prelan’s still semi-hard cock and resuming her assault on Leia’s sex. Her enthusiasm reignited the fires within the others. Within moments Prelan was hardening again in her pussy and Leia was pushing herself up on her elbows. Her eyes focused on Denara’s for a moment, a spark of shared hunger jumping between them. Then her gaze traveled along the Togruta’s back and up to Prelan’s face. “My turn. I want to feel that incredible cock before our lovely friend here takes it all for herself.”

Denara didn’t like it, but she also wasn’t going to fight Leia on anything at this point. She sound she made as Prelan pulled out of her was somewhere between a whine and a moan, and she shifted to give him access to Leia without actually letting go of the princess. She did shift her attention higher though, sucking on Leia’s nipples as Prelan started to position himself. Only to stop when Leia placed a hand on his chest. “On the bed.”

“Of course, allow me to carry you then, your highness.” He picked her up, slipping her onto his cock in the process.

Leia gasped, then grinned. “Such a gentleman.” 

Prelan carried her the few meters to the bed, each step bouncing her on his cock before depositing her on the blankets. Denara followed them, joining Leia on the bed. Without waiting to be asked, she climbed atop the princess’s face, desperate to stay involved and careless of Leia’s reaction. She needn't have worried. Leia welcomed her, wrapping her arms around her legs to pull her pussy closer. Denara moaned as Leia’s tongue began lapping up a line of cum running down her thigh from Prelan’s messy creampie. The princess traced the line back to its source, eagerly plunging her tongue into Denara’s slit. 

Prelan slowed his pounding pace to a churning rhythm that kept up the pressure but let Leia indulge in her treat without bouncing around. He took the chance to pull Denara into a kiss with his free hand. Their tongues swirled, sealed lips muffling the moans Leia’s skilled tongue was eliciting. Placing a hand on his chest, Denara broke the kiss and pushed Prelan back until just the fingers of her hand still rested on his impressive pecs. Shifting her position a bit, she lifted one leg up to give Prelan a clear look at Leia’s face just as her efforts bore fruit, pushing Denara to gushing climax. The rush of cum did nothing to slow Leia’s eager tongue. On the contrary, she squirmed deeper, lapping it up with a moan of her own. 

  
That sight spurred Prelan to slow his pace even more, withdrawing almost entirely out of Leia with each roll of his hips before pushing all the way back in. Each thrust sent a heavy pulse of pleasure radiating out to every part of her body. That pleasure mixed with the wild emotions of the night, with the sweetly exotic taste of Denara’s cum miggled with Prelan’s salty cream. It was a thrill she hadn’t experienced before. Not even sharing her favorite guardsman with Winter offered the same level of exotic indulgence. The thrill heightened everything, turning each churning stroke into an overwhelming wave of sensation that carried Leia along on it’s surging tide. She didn’t even try to hold it back, giving herself fully to that wave, screaming into Denara’s delicious muff as it crested and broke, orgasm crashing over her. 

And she pulled Prelan along with her. The convulsing walls of her pussy clutched at his cock, squeezing it until with a groan he burst inside her, pumping her every bit as full as he’d done for Denara. She was his princess after all, and she deserved nothing less.

Things slowed after that, all three of them melting back down onto the bed by degrees, shifting from the frantic animal heat into softer, more sensual moments. Denara came again, coxed to climax by Prelan’s clever fingers and Leia’s hungry kisses. Kisses that soon included Prelan as they lay spent and satisfied on the bed. His arms wrapped around both of them, hugging them against his sides as their hands met atop his cock. Their touch held no expectation in it, just simple appreciation and contentment. 

Leaning her head on Prelan’s chest, Leia looked across at Denara. “Well, soldier, it looks like you’ve earned your place. Welcome to my royal council. I can’t wait to introduce you to the rest of the gang.” 

Before Denara could ask what she meant, Leia leaned across and kissed her. There would be plenty of time for questions later. 


End file.
